


Romancing the Stone

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Bastard Bonds
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, apparently ao3 doesn't have bastard bonds???, oh well time for me to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Dro’gash wants to court his orcish lover Nazar. With the help of a healer in Marsaven, he endures great pain for the man he loves.(CONTENT WARNING: Slight mention of vomiting (emetophobia))





	Romancing the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loupgaros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loupgaros).



Dro'gash hadn’t had a shower that good in what felt like a very long time. Even while he was fast asleep, curled up against the warmth of Nazar’s body, he couldn’t think of anything better. The other orc had been through far too much, especially after the turmoil he’d endured with his estranged ex-wife Rangda. But he felt a stirring for Nazar, something more than just the passionate sex.

He awoke early the next day, planting a soft kiss to Nazar’s forehead before leaving him a note to say that he’d be back soon, heading over to the small town of Marsaven. He’d heard that there was someone there who knew more on the old rituals of orcish courtship. Finding the house, he headed inside.

“Are you busy?” Dro'gash asked the orc who was sitting at a desk, scrutinising paperwork. But he put down the paperwork.

“Not particularly. What’s the matter? You need stitching up?”

“No, actually. I was looking for the ways of orc courtship. I heard there was a special ritual… a Borgani stone?”

“Ah, that one.” The orc healer stood up, stretching. “The Bogani stone… well, it’s simply a bezoar. But to give one of these stones is a harrowing process. In order to create the stone, I’ll give you a special mixture which you must drink. After that, come back to me and I can remove the stone.”

“My pain tolerance is good.” Dro'gash nodded. “So I just drink the mixture and keep the stone as long as I can?”

“Exactly. I do hope your prospect lover accepts the gift. Rejection of a Bogani stone is said to be the most painful, more so than growing the stone in the first place.” The healer handed over a bottle. “If you accept the terms, then drink the mixture.”

“For Nazar…” Dro'gash uncorked the bottle and downed the foul-tasting mixture. As it hit his gut, he felt a pressure that definitely wasn’t there before. “I think it’s worked. I feel it.”

The healer took the empty bottle back. “Endure it as long as you can, then come back to me. I can remove the stone without damaging it too much.” Dro'gash nodded in response and returned back to his stronghold.

* * *

As the days passed, the pressure in his gut was growing at a rather alarming rate. Nothing too painful just yet but it was still very uncomfortable. After another fight in Yaksteppe to gather supplies, Dro'gash was sitting on his bed, a hand pressed to his gut.

“You look a bit uncomfortable.” His companion Vorgak had walked in, shaking out his long red hair. “You sure you’re okay? Nazar’s worried too.” Sitting down beside the other orc, Vorgak gently rubbed his back.

“I’m fine, just… wind, I think.” Dro'gash puffed out a breath. “This had better be worth it…”

“Worth it?” Vorgak seemed confused. “What do you mean?”

Dro'gash gave his companion a faint smile. “I’m doing this for Nazar. You’ll find out soon. Besides… I’ll most likely need your help when the time comes. I want it to be a surprise.” Vorgak was still rather baffled but he simply nodded.

“Well… I hope it’s worth it too. Just… don’t worry Nazar too much, okay? It’s clear he cares about you a great deal.”

* * *

Days turned to weeks. And by this time Dro'gash was struggling, even with his higher-than-normal pain tolerance. He’d awoken this morning in agony, his skin soaked hin sweat. He slowly got up to try and go to the bathroom but he stumbled and fell to his knees, his stomach roiling before he felt himself heaving, throwing up where he’d fallen.

Just then, Nazar rushed into the room. “Dro'gash! What’s happening to you?!” There was panic in his eyes as he helped the other orc back to bed, wiping away the mess around his mouth and handing him some water. “Please tell me you’re not dying…”

“I’ll be okay… just need rest.” Dro'gash reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Nazar looked deeply concerned. The other orc’s skin was a sickly shade of green, definitely not a healthy green. “Nazar… please don’t worry about me. I’ll get better soon. I promise.” Nazar placed his hand on Dro'gash’s cheek and the other orc squeezed it lightly, the touch lingering for a while before Nazar pulled back and headed out of the room, unable to bear the sight of seeing Dro'gash so ill and so in pain.

Some time later, Vorgak peered into the room. “Dro'gash… not going to lie but you look like shit. Nazar looks scared senseless.” He went into the room and gently rubbed his companion’s side. “What is going on with you?”

Despite the pain and nausea, Dro'gash smiled. “It’s… it’s time.”

“Time for what?” Vorgak tilted his head.

“Remember when I said I’d need your help a week or so ago?” There was a pause after Vorgak gave an acknowledging nod. “This is where I need you. You’ll have to help me get to Marsaven. The healer there knows what to do.”

“Should I–”

“No, don’t tell Nazar. This has to be a surprise.”

Vorgak nodded and helped Dro'gash to his feet, supporting him on his way out of the stronghold. Nazar saw them leave and he ran after them, but Vorgak told him to hang on, saything that he knew a doctor who could help and that it’d be best if he waited. Nazar was unhappy with this arrangement but he nodded, gently giving Dro'gash a stroke on the cheek before the two orcs left.

By the time the two got to Marsaven, Dro'gash was feeling even worse, the pain in his gut unbearable. This was far worse than the brand he’d gotten before he was shipped off to Lukatt. Vorgak kept him upright, making it to the healer and kicking open the door with a grunt.

“Okay, you know what’s wrong with him apparently… so please, sort him out. He’s in a great deal of pain!” Vorgak was insistent. The healer nodded and ushered him outside before helping Dro'gash to lie on the bed.

“Is it time?” The healer traced his fingers over the orc’s gut, where he knew that the stone would be embedded. Dro'gash simply nodded in response. “In that case, drink this.” He handed over a bottle of liquid, which Dro'gash gulped down. In moments he had fallen asleep and the healer got to work, carefully making an incision to retrieve the bezoar and stitching it up, then he gave the stone a thorough clean.

Dro'gash woke up a couple of hours later, groggy and in a lot less pain than before. There was still a dull ache in his gut but he was able to sit up and he wiped his forehead, his hand finding the stitches. “So… the bezoar?”

The healer handed over the stone. “This is the largest bezoar I’ve ever extracted. I reckon you could get a decent belt buckle out of that. Now go and find a smith who can craft that bezoar into something that you can give to your would-be lover. Your friend’s waiting outside.”

Dro’gash thanked the healer and left, going to regroup with Vorgak. “Can you tell Nazar to go to Queen Glamig’s old abbey? Tell him that I’ll meet him there soon, there’s a few things I need to clear up first, okay?”

“Got it. I’ll let him know you’re feeling better too.”

* * *

It was getting late by the time Dro'gash made it to the small isolated forge, the bezoar clutched in his hand. He held it out to the smith. “Can you make this into something?”

The smith took the stone. “Is this… a Bogani stone? And one of the largest I’ve seen. These things are rare and treasured in orc courtship… hmm. I have just the thing to make from this. I think your prospective lover will love this.”

“How long will it take?”

“Give me a few hours and I’ll have it ready.”

The wait felt far too long. Even with a few strange tomes to pass the time, Dro'gash still felt as if he was waiting forever. But eventually the smith came over and handed him a thick leather belt with a large shiny buckle. The buckle was inset with the bezoar, polished to a mirror finish.

“I trust that this is enough?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Dro'gash put the belt into his bag before making his way to the abbey.

* * *

Nazar felt as if he’d been waiting too long. He was pacing up and down the main hall, growing increasingly worried and agitated. “Please tell me that Dro'gash will make it back safe. I… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

Vorgak heaved out a sigh. He too was worried. “I know he’ll come back, Nazar. He has to. It’s gonna be okay… right?”

The two orcs looked up as the doors to the abbey opened and Dro'gash headed inside, looking healthier… but very out of breath. Nazar and Vorgak immediately scooped him up into a hug.

“You had me so worried!” Nazar pulled back, taking a few breaths to calm himself. “I’m glad you’re feeling better though. Vorgak did say…”

“I didn’t want you worrying too long. But… Nazar? I have something I want to give you.” Dro'gash reached into his bag and pulled out the belt, handing it over to Nazar. The stone in the buckle glinted in the torchlight. Nazar took it and could only look at it at first. Then he caught the glinting of the stone.

“That’s… that’s a Bogani stone… you…” Nazar looked down at the belt, then up at Dro'gash. “Is that why…”

Dro'gash nodded. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Because you’ve made me feel… something far deeper than I ever thought I would. So I wanted to give you the ultimate gift. I endured that pain… all for you, Nazar. I love you.”

Vorgak smiled as he watched the two orcs. He then stood before them. “I’ll be your witness.”

“Ever since Rangda left, I never thought I’d ever find love again. But Dro'gash? You make me feel that I can. And I accept your gift as a token of our love. But not without presenting a gift of my own.” Nazar stepped to one side to pull out a plush cape, handing it over to his love. “I made this cape because… I’ve felt the same way for a long time, too. You’ve given me something that’s worth at least ten of these and…”

Dro'gash hushed him. “It’s perfect. You created it out of love and that’s all that matters. This is your craftsmanship and it feels wonderful.” He slipped the cape on, while Nazar buckled up the belt. “Fits perfectly.”

Nazar then pulled Dro'gash close, locking his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced a brief sensual tango and the he pulled back. “That kiss was for our love.”

Vorgak had to wipe a tear from his eye. “I officially proclaim you joined together… forever. As husband and husband.”

Dro'gash smiled, but before he could say anything, Nazar had pressed a finger to his lips. “This next kiss will be as your husband.” Then the two orcs kissed again, their lips lingering together for longer. “I love you, Dro'gash.”

“I love you too, Nazar.”


End file.
